


By the Sea

by treetracer



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treetracer/pseuds/treetracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Above them the night sky began to bloom with the twinkling lights of stars and the brilliance of the full moon bathed the shore in cool lunar rays. The sound of his heart beneath her ear was steady and strong. She held him closer to her." This is their first night together as husband and wife. They spend their honeymoon on an island in Tropical Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

The train to the ferry had clacked along the tracks. The ferry to the island had chugged through the ocean. The cab to the hotel had rolled down the street. The door to the hotel had swung easily on its hinges and the door to their room closed with a click.

Klaus sighed softly behind her and Amelie relaxed her shoulders. “Finally,” she said and inhaled deeply as she moved across the spacious room to the large glass doors and flung open the curtains that were drawn. The balcony lie just beyond the doors and she did not hesitate to open them and step out into the warm evening breeze. Somewhere behind her she heard Klaus chuckle.

“My, my,” he said as he too stepped out onto the terrace. “You didn’t even look at the room,” he said as he leaned on the railing that she stood by. A smile graced her lips and she glanced at him. “Did you not see the size of the bed? The fine rugs, the posh sofa and chairs, the polished hardwood, and fireplace? Oh, Amelie,” he teased her a bit knowing very well she’d seen it but had simply found it less attractive in this moment than the sunset. It’s warm and vibrant hues had drawn her like a moth to it and she desired to watch it sink below the blue-tinged horizon.

“It’s just so… beautiful,” she said softly, as if afraid her voice might ruin the splendor.

“I know,” he said and Amelie blushed when she realized he was not lookout out to the ocean and the painted sky beyond. He chuckled again, for the umpteenth time, and Amelie was beginning to wonder why he was so _giggly._ “I’m lucky to have such an adorable wife. Stay that way, won’t you? I’m counting on you from now on,” he said and leaned over to kiss her temple. She flushed even brighter.

“Oh my, you’re making me blush!” she exclaimed and covered her cheeks. Klaus smiled wide and moved to draw her into a hug. She was shorter than him by a head and she looked up to him with a bashful smile.

“I enjoy seeing you blush, my sweet little wife,” he said and leaned to kiss her nose. She giggled softly and held him close to her. A sigh passed her nose and she relaxed into him, her heart fluttered in her chest.

“I love you so very much, Klaus,” she said and rested her head against the strength of his breast as he eyes found the sunset once more.

“I love you just as much,” he said and rested his head atop hers as he joined her in watching the setting of the sun. The reality of their bond began to sink in much the same way as the morning star sank into the sea.

They stood like that for some time, holding one another, and not saying a word. The sun had disappeared and the last of its fading light was nearly out of sight. Above them the night sky began to bloom with the twinkling lights of stars and the brilliance of the full moon bathed the shore in cool lunar rays. The sound of his heart beneath her ear was steady and strong. She held him closer to her. Her heart swelled with all the love she held for him and it was nearly painful.

“I love you,” she whispered and Klaus kissed the top of her head.

“Just as I love you,” he said and pulled back a bit to look at her, she tilted her head to look at him. Their eyes met and Amelie smiled before she blushed and looked away.

“It’s our wedding night…” she trailed abashedly.

“Yes, Amelie, it is,” Klaus said and reached to turn her face back up to his. Her face was still flushed with uncertainty.

“You know what that means… right?” she asked and shifted on her feet a little awkwardly.

“I do,” he said simply. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Not stimulating the conversation and making her stumble through the awkwardness of what she was trying to get at. Amelie pouted and Klaus chucked.

“I hate it when you do that, Mr. Lockwood,” she said using his last name.

“What would that be, Mrs. Lockwood?” he countered with a grin. She flushed and bulled up a little, her cheeks puffed out and her nose wrinkled.

“You know what I mean,” she said feeling slighted by him.

“Oh, you mean tonight’s our _wedding night,_ ” he said and emphasized the last two words by drawing them out and leaning in close to her. “You mean the night that the big bad wolf finally gets to gobble up,” he leaned in ever closer to her, “an innocent… young… lady,” he said and bent his head to kiss the side of her neck. She inhaled sharply at the sensation of his lips against her sensitive skin there. He trailed a line of kisses up her neck, to her ear, and along her jaw before he caught her mouth against his.

Klaus drew her into a deep and passionate kiss. One that was unlike any he’d ever given her in the past. It was heated and bordered on needy. He drank her in as if he’d never tasted the sweetness of water and she was his endless fountain. His arms slipped around her back once more and he pressed her firmly to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and encouraged him. Drew him closer and sighed softly through her nose as his hand slipped, daringly, down to her bottom. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to him and pulled back from their kiss when he started to move back into their room.

“You’re the big, bad, wolf,” she whispered against his lips.

“I’m the big, bad, wolf,” he said as he sat her down on the bed and reached to turn on the small lamp by the bed. She looked to him where he knelt before her. The hem of her white sundress was hiked high on her creamy thighs and the blue lacy garter peeked out from under it. Klaus raised an eyebrow and then looked up to his sweet wife. “What is this?” he asked as his hand ran up the inside of her leg and she suppressed a shiver of delight. She placed her hand over his and stopped him short of the delicate little thing.

“Not with your hands, Mr. Lockwood,” she said, a glint of play in her eye. Klaus kept his gaze on hers and dropped his head, slowly, to her thigh and ran sensuous kisses along the inside of her supple leg. She gripped the begging beside her and felt warmth pool in places that made her heart race. “Klaus…” she exhaled when she felt him grasp the fabric with his teeth. He slipped it down her silky limb. Klaus took it up in his hands and examined it.

“My, what sensual secrets you hold,” he said with a grin as he sat the dainty garter aside. Amelie blushed.

“I did try,” she said and then whispered, “I’m incredibly new to this,” she said and looked down to her lap.

“Don’t act so shy, Amelie,” he said as he reached down and gently pulled her sweet-pea pink flats from her feet. “Besides,” he said as he rubbed her calves, “I am too,” and he smiled lovingly up at her and she leaned down to lay a tender kiss against his flushed lips.

Amelie reached for his collar when they parted and began to unbutton the length of his shirt. With nimble fingers he joined her and once it was open Klaus discarded it. It lay in a white heap in the floor. He stood and she inhaled with a thrill of excitement and nervousness. There, at the front of his black trousers, there was a tent. She couldn’t help but stare.

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you that gawking is rude?” he asked her with a teasing note to his voice.

“Sorry!” she chirped and placed her hands over her cheeks and eyes. Klaus chuckled and she peeked out to see him begin to unbuckle his belt.

“No need to be sorry,” he said and paused in what he was doing. She looked up to him, curious as to why he’d stopped. “May I? Or… would you like to?” he asked her and Amelie felt her blush burn in her ears.

“Um… yes, I’d like to help you,” she said with a nod but her hands were trembling when she reached up to his waist.

“Your hands are shaking,” he said as he reached out for her wrists to gently stop her. His voice was laced with concern. She looked up to him and smiled.

“I’m all right, Klaus. You’re my first… I just don’t want to mess up,” she admitted and he nodded, slowly, not as convinced as she wanted him to be. With little fault she removed his belt and shifted to her knees so that she could slide the button of his trousers out of its eye. Then, with unsteady fingers, she drew his zipper down, hooked her thumbs into the hem of his pants, and pushed them down. Beneath his pants he wore black underwear. Another layer for her to remove. Her heart jumped to her throat when she looked at him. The strained outline of his need was sizable and pleading. It looked uncomfortable and Amelie felt a hint of remorse for exciting him like this – if only because it was now tucked away. She glanced up to her husband as silently asked if she could proceed. He nodded and she slipped her fingers into the band of his briefs and slid them off his body.

Without a doubt he was a sight to behold. Her heart jumped to her throat and her eyes widened in surprise. He appeared to be rather large but she had never been with a man like this so, perhaps, he was average. Klaus moved then and Amelie looked up to him still wide-eyed and then back to the height of his pride. “I cannot tell if the look you’re giving me is a good one or a bad one,” he said as he crawled onto the bed with her.

“I… well…” she shifted back as he moved. “You’re so very… _large_ , Klaus,” she said as she looked back down to his erect manhood.

“I am?” he asked as he reached for the hem of her dress. Amelie nodded.

“Yes, yes you are,” she said and she lifted her arms as Klaus eased the sundress over her head and that’s when she fell from her daze. She was all but naked in front of him now. Instinctively she raised a hand to her bosom, still confined to a sheer bra – a bridal set Aliana had insisted she buy.

“Please,” Klaus said, “Do not hide from me,” and he reached to gently pull her arms away from her chest. She relented and let her limbs fall to her side. Klaus seemed enraptured by her and the way her form was laid out before him. Her breasts clad in risqué white lace sat beautifully on her chest. They were full and firm and, no doubt, no more than a handful for him. His gold-green eyes traced down her lean stomach to the cleft in her legs that was covered in lace like her bra. A tuft of blonde showed through the sheer fabric. “You’re far more beautiful than I imagined,” he breathed and looked up to meet her eyes. She blushed and looked away bashfully.

“You flatter me, Mr. Lockwood,” she said as she looked to the sheets. He leaned toward her, took her chin gently in his grasp, and made her look at him.

“I speak only the truth, Mrs. Lockwood,” he whispered and then placed his lips against hers in a warm kiss before he pulled back. Cautiously he reached for the ribbon at the front of her bra. “May I?” he asked and she nodded. He loosed the white ribbon and the garment fell away. She shrugged it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. His hands were upon them now, kneading, squeezing, and exploring. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. No one had ever touched her like this before. It was amazing and painfully arousing.

More heat pooled between her legs.

Several blissful moments passed as he explored her exposed skin and she sat there, her hands on his shoulders, as he did. Then his mouth was upon on and she gasped loudly, “Klaus!” she said and exhaled. Her body trembled and her heart raced. She dug her fingers firmly into his shoulders. This felt like heaven. Her entire world was warm and spinning as he kiss, licked, and nibbled at her sensitive skin.

The whole of her began to tremble and she felt slightly feint. “Klaus,” she exhaled, “wait,” she said and he stopped what he was doing and looked up to her.

“Yes, my love?” he asked and the crease in his brow told her she must have looked particularly flustered. “Amelie, are you all right?” he said as he reached up to cup her cheek.

“Yes, yes, I just felt suddenly overwhelmed,” she said and smiled despite her flushed cheeks. Klaus smiled back and leaned to kiss her forehead.

“I’m glad you told me to stop. I would not have liked my new wife passing out on me so soon into this adventure,” he said with a hint of laughter to his words. Amelie giggled softly.

“I’m sorry, please, I’d like to continue,” she said and reached out for him again.

“Never a need to apologize, my dear,” he said as he advanced upon her again and eased her onto her back. Her hair spread out around her in a golden halo. “Please stop me if you ever feel uncomfortable,” he said as he hooked his fingers into the delicate lace of her panties and slipped them down and off her petal-soft legs.

“I will,” she said and smiled up at him. He leaned over her, gently parted her legs, and eased himself nearer to her. Amelie reached up to touch his face while the other he grasped within his own and laced their fingers together. She noted, with a thrill, just how much more handsome he looked in this moment in the warm light of the single lamp at their bedside. His eyes glowed warm with love and passion as he hovered over her and she knew there was not a soul in the world that she loved more than Klaus. Then she felt him at the entrance of her womanhood. She gasped as the slick tip of his manhood eased between the wet folds of her innocence and touched a familiar sensitive bud. Klaus, whose hand was between them guiding himself, touched the area he’d hit once more as if to test it. Amelie bowed her back a bit and inhaled deeply again. Her world was alight with pleasure and a pleasant but unfamiliar warmth. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. For the moment, however, he was done with this area of her.

He slipped himself farther down, where the entrance to her depths began. “Amelie,” Klaus spoke huskily and she stopped him with a finger pressed lightly to his lips.

“I’ll let you know if it hurts too much,” she whispered and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. He seemed a bit more relaxed and Amelie gripped his hand as she felt him press his member into her virginity. Klaus was, indeed, sizable at least for her untouched womanhood and it was uncomfortable when he began his decent. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Klaus placed kisses on her face and neck as he moved. Then she felt resistance within her and it was suddenly painful. “Stop,” she exhaled and her husband made no move. “I need a moment,” she said and he nodded. She was very aware that this was her maidenhead. She knew that he would have to break it. Yet, it hurt, and she felt considerably tender already. Klaus may not have been a monster between his legs but he was built a six foot two inch man and she was only five foot five inches. He was large and she was not.

When she felt she’d adequately caught her breath she nodded. “All right,” she whispered and Klaus kissed her ear.

“Are you sure?” he whispered and Amelie nodded.

“Yes,” she said and gripped his hand and his shoulder, ready for the sting that was sure to come. It did. Klaus gave a single, strong, thrust into her and broke her maidenhead. She yelped and trembled, tears formed in her eyes, and he kissed them away. He covered her in kisses and Amelie relaxed.

It could only be delight from here.

Without any prompting Klaus rotated his hips and slipped most of his length from her. It felt peculiar but wonderful and she found herself relaxing and her pain subsiding. She met his golden green gaze and she held onto it as he built up his speed. Finding a rhythm was difficult, if not impossible, because they were new and inexperienced. It was awkward and perfect and beautiful in all its clumsiness. Amelie smiled, drew him into an endless kiss, and lost herself for a time. The sound of their bodies meeting and the ocean on the shore was the symphony of their first coupling.

Then Klaus moved one hand to her hip and suddenly gripped her tightly. Something was building. She could feel it. The rhythmic pounding of his hips into hers began to increase in tempo. He grunted, soft and primal, and she whimpered with this feeling. It was white hot and tight. It blinded her and she arched her back. Klaus did not stop. She gripped at his back and closed her eyes. The sounds of their slapping bodies became erratic. Together they became desperate for this end. Amelie panted and cried out his name, encouraging him to keep pounding. He did. He plowed into her, their bodies agleam with sweat, and he loosed her hip from his grip. His fingers now set upon that swollen bud she’d reacted to so positively to early. He rubbed in firm, rapid, circles.

Amelie came undone.

She tossed her head back onto the pillow, arched her spine, and cried out in boundless ecstasy. Klaus gave several more thrusts and then, all at once, spilled his seed deep within her. Her slick walls pulsed around him and she could feel the twitching, convulsing, of his manhood deep inside as his body pumped the last of his essence into her. Klaus, exhausted, laid most of himself atop her though he spare the energy to rain kisses over her neck and shoulder. Amelie held him close with a smile.

“How amazing,” she breathed after a moment and she felt Klaus smile against the damp skin of her neck.

“Yes, how amazing,” he murmured and then carefully rolled off of her and to her side. Unexpectedly, Amelie found she missed him occupying her. She turned her head to him and watched him for a moment, his eyes closed, face flushed from exertion, and lips parted as he continued to catch his breath.

“I’m so very happy,” she whispered after a moment and Klaus smiled, peeked at her with one eye, and chuckled.

“I do love you so, Amelie,” he said and then sat up slowly. “I’m suddenly very sleepy. Shall we slip under the covers?” he asked her and turned to pull back the light bedding they laid upon. Amelie nodded and sat up to pull back more of the covers and slip under them. Klaus joined her.

She snuggled up to him as he turned to pull the chain to the bedside lamp to snuff out the light. Darkness engulfed them and she felt him draw her into a warm embrace. This was perfect, she thought, as she felt the first heavy tugs of sleep. “Klaus?” she spoke sleepily.

“Yes, my sweet wife?” he asked in an equally tuckered tone.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” she asked softly. Klaus chuckled.

“Yes, dearest, we can… and many more times after that. If that is what you so desire,” he mumbled.

“Good… I want to make up for the lost time I was not married to you,” she murmured and Klaus held her closer.

“I promise we will. Goodnight, my princess,” he said softly.

“Goodnight, my prince,” she breathed and slipped off into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the piece! Any comments, kudos, or constructive advice is welcome. Thank you!
> 
> Editing Status: Mild editing as of Fed. 10, 2016


End file.
